


Ghost of Savior Past

by Feelingsinwinter



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Certaines parties peuvent ne pas être strictement canon, Circonstances ambiguës, Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, Est-il une hallucination ? Est-il un fantôme ? Le monde peut ne jamais savoir !, Foggy ne parle pas du problème Daredevil, Hanté, Instabilité Mentale Possible, M/M, Matimir, Matt tombant amoureux de la plus belle personne avec les plus gros problèmes, Matt touchant le visage des gens, Mattimir, Nourriture Thai, One Shot, Personnage Fantôme, Personnage aveugle, Possibles hallucinations, Référence sur comment Matt voit le monde, Slash, Spoilers, TRADUCTION, Vision du monde en feu, Vlatt, ennemis tombant amoureux, ma première histoire, saut de temps
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/pseuds/Feelingsinwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt ne peut pas s'ôter de l'esprit le fantôme de l'homme Russe qui lui a sauvé la vie, en dépit du fait qu'il soit un vilain ; mais c'est justement la question – est-ce que tout est dans sa tête, ou est-ce quelque chose de réel ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of Savior Past

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghost of Savior Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757489) by [damselindisguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damselindisguise/pseuds/damselindisguise). 



> Note de l'auteur : Okay, ceci est ma première histoire publiée, alors s'il vous plaît soyez gentils ! Merci à EpisodeManiac qui a réparé mes formulations russes prises à Google Translate et en a fait quelque chose de correct.  
> Cette histoire contient des spoilers de la saison 1 de Daredevil sur Netflix. Aussi, ce couple a le vent en poupe*… Je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose de plus à dire excepté que je ne possède pas Daredevil ou ne me fait de l'argent ici, alors profitez et merci de lire !
> 
> *ce couple a le vent en poupe : L'auteur a fait un jeu de mot en anglais. Originellement, elle dit : « Also, this ship is sailing... ». « Ship » ici fait référence au « couple » (comme dans relationship) mais est également un mot faisant référence à un navire, un bateau. Quant à « sailing », c'est un terme de navigation faisant référence au vent dans les voiles. Donc si on applique l'expression, imaginez juste un petit bateau figurant le couple et quelqu'un (pourquoi pas votre humble serviteur ?) soufflant dans ses voiles ! *PAN*
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : Au cours de la fiction, Vladimir s'exprime tour à tour dans un bon anglais et parfois hache ses mots, oublie certains éléments. Parfois c'est l'auteur qui a probablement oublié les difficultés de Vlad à s'exprimer correctement en anglais. Parfois c'est la traductrice qui est une andouille et qui ne repère pas immédiatement les éventuelles erreurs de notre Russe préféré (avec Anatoly).
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que ceci est mon tout premier travail de traduction. J'ai mis des jours (plus d'une semaine) à me convaincre de poster cette fiction parce que je l'ai finie depuis un moment maintenant. Seulement j'ai une trouille bleue de ne pas respecter le travail de l'auteur ou de faire une traduction pourrie. J'ai finalement assez confiance en moi pour le faire et j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tout. J'espère aussi que vous apprécierez.  
> Sachez qu'avant de publier ce travail, j'ai demandé l'accord de l'auteur (damselindisguise). Merci à elle d'avoir accepté.  
> Si Ghost of Savior Past reçoit un bon accueil, il est possible que j'envisage la traduction d'autres fictions sur ce couple. Il y a quelque chose comme plus de 90 fictions sur eux en anglais. Et aucune en français. C'est limite une honte XD. Je tenait à rectifier le tir, uhuh. Voilà, j'ai fini de (trop) bavarder. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! <3

Matt souhaite ne pas pouvoir entendre tout trop bien, certaines nuits. Les nuits quand tout ce qu'il perçoit sont les claquements des portes de voitures et l'eau se précipitant à travers les tuyaux. Il souhaite ne pas pouvoir tout sentir. Quand il peut goûter la poussière dans l'air, la chaleur se répandant sur sa langue, ou le froid faisant de même. Il souhaite ne pas pouvoir tout sentir, la vieille odeur de cuivre venant des criminels qu'il a attaqué de nuit, et sentir la rouille dans les tuyaux dans les murs défraîchis. Il souhaite ne pas ressentir la façon dont l'air se déplace, ou ressentir les douces vibrations du néon bourdonnant du panneau juste au dehors de son salon. Il ne le voit pas, mais il peut le sentir, tout le temps.  
Comme cette nuit – cette nuit, il peut sentir la façon dont le panneau bourdonne, mais il peut aussi ressentir quelques chose reposant à côté de lui. Il est un homme saint d'esprit, mais dernièrement la frontière était floue, et quand vous êtes aveugle, il est difficile de dire ce qui est une hallucination, et ce qui ne l'est pas. Il était réellement en train d'en avoir une, cependant.  
« Imbécile, » murmure une voix Russe dans son oreille. « Tu n'es pas réel, » dit-il aux ténèbres qui doivent être autour de lui, parce qu'il peut les sentir se pressant contre sa peau confortablement. Il sait que l'ombre est là, bien qu'il ne peut pas la voir. « Je suis aussi réel que tu le décides, » répond l'homme qui le hante, et Matt frissonne, tirant ses couvertures étroitement autour de lui comme il cligne des yeux dans le vide.  
« Alors vas-t-en, » dit Matt, « Retourne d'où tu viens, peu importe où c'est. » « Le feu ? » demande Vladimir, « Les flammes sont toutes parties, tu sais ça. Fisk est en prison. N'est-il pas temps pour toi de te reposer ? »  
« J'essaie, » Matt serre les dents, et il jure sentir un mouvement comme le seigneur du crime se lève et se déplace.  
« Ça n'y ressemble pas, » réponds négligemment le Russe, et Matt peut l'entendre se déplacer autour, examinant l'intérieur de la chambre de l'homme aveugle. Il peut entendre chaque grattement de ses bottes contre le sol, ressentir chaque déplacement de l'air quand il se tourne vivement – comme maintenant, alors qu'il se tourne pour regarder l'avocat. « On dirait plutôt que tu continues de hanter les ruelles de nuit, Matthew, » dit-il, et Matt peut sentir sa respiration alors que le spectre se penche et déclare malicieusement, « On dirait plutôt que je continue de te hanter, même si je ne vois pas pourquoi. »  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi non plus, » répond Matt, et Vladimir rit sur les draps devant l'homme. « Évidemment que tu ne peux pas, » dit-il, « tu es aveugle. Un aveugle a détruit toute mon opération. J'ai donné ma vie pour que tu puisses te sauver ; détruire Fisk. Pourtant tu erres toujours dans les allées de nuit. Dis-moi pourquoi, Matthew. »  
Matt ferme étroitement les paupières sur ses yeux aveugles, essayant de se convaincre qu'il y a une différence dans les ombres, et quand il les ouvre, il ne sent plus Vladimir.  
« Bien, » Dit Matt aux ténèbres autour de lui, et il s'endort.

~

La porte de Nelson et Murdock s'ouvre pour lui avec une légère saccade, et il fait un pas à l'intérieur, repliant sa canne dans sa main, sentant les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser alors que Karen lui jette un regard. « Bonjour, Matt, » dit-elle, sa voix comme de la fine porcelaine, et il sent comme si ça allait craquer s'il reste trop longtemps avec Vladimir persistant dans son esprit, survolant son épaule là où personne sinon Matt ne sait qu'il est là.  
« Bonjour, Karen, » dit Matt, ajustant ses lunettes, et il entend Foggy s'approcher en traînant les pieds.  
« Bonjour, Foggy, » ajoute-t-il. « Matt, » bâilla son partenaire, et Vladimir demande avec une fausse timidité « Ce sont les gens avec qui le grand Masque passe son temps ? Chaque jour je me sens un petit peu plus surpris. » Matt aimerait lui dire de la fermer, mais cela pourrait trahir sa raison vacillante à ses collègues.  
Alors il ne le fait pas.  
L'avocat s'assit prudemment, et il entend Vladimir prendre place contre le mur, son manteau bruissant contre le plâtre. « Belle décharge, » raille le Russe, et Matt pince les lèvres, souhaitant pouvoir mieux ignorer le Russe. Si seulement il savait comment bannir cette hallucination.  
« Comment sais-tu que je ne suis pas un fantôme ? » Demande Vladimir, comme s'il pouvait entendre Matt l'appelant hallucination, « Après tout, tu connais le Russe, imbécile ? »  
Pour appuyer son argument, il ajoute, « я настоящий. » « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demande Matt, espérant que Foggy n'entrerait pas – mais c'est irrationnel, il peut entendre Foggy s'adresser à Karen. « Pas grand chose, » Dit Vladimir, et ajoute alors, « Tout ce que ça signifie est 'Je suis très réel.' »  
Matt joignit ses mains prudemment, enlaçant ses doigts les uns avec les autres. Il est l'image du calme.  
« Tu vas finir par te briser si tu continues de feindre, » Dit Vladimir, sa voix pleine d'une joie sauvage.  
« Vas-t-en, » dit Matt entre ses dents. « Peut-être, » dit Vladimir, et juste comme ça, Matt ne peut plus le sentir, ou le goûter, ou le ressentir, ou l'entendre dans la pièce.  
Pas le battement de cœur, il ne devrait pas sembler être absent, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été là.  
« Alors, » Dit Foggy alors qu'il entre, et Matt essaie vraiment fort d'oublier Vladimir pour le temps présent, au lieu de s'inquiéter à propos du sadique seigneur du crime vivant dans sa tête. 

~

« Du Thaï ? » Demande la voix à laquelle Matt s'habitue, depuis l'autre côté du box vide, et l'avocat soupire pour lui-même, attrapant un autre morceau de poulet avec ses baguettes. « C'est facile, » Répond Matt à personne, le murmurant pour qu'ils ne puissent pas le voir se parler à lui-même.  
« Je suis là, tu sais, » Dit Vladimir, « Tu peux me présenter à tes amis. » « Tu es mort, » dit Matt, sortant son porte-feuille pour payer son dîner. « Est-ce important ? » Demande l'hallucination, et Matt peut l'entendre se déplacer et lécher ses doigts comme s'il venait juste de manger de la nourriture Thaï, ce qui est impossible, parce qu'il est un fantôme – le fruit de l'esprit de Matt, de surcroît.  
« Oui, » Répond Matt, et retourne à son appartement, son bâton claquant avec insistance pour couvrir la mélodie que le spectre fredonnait par-dessus son épaule.

~

« Pourquoi tu te douches avec une eau aussi chaude ? » Demande Vladimir, et Matt maudit le jour où il décida de chercher l'homme pour obtenir des informations – S'il ne l'avait pas fait, peut-être qu'il ne serai pas en train de penser que cette hallucination devenait réelle. « Parce que, » dit-il, « Ça engourdit ma peau, je ne ressentirai plus aussi fort jusqu'à ce que je sorte de la douche. » « L'eau froide fait ça aussi, » Répond le seigneur du crime, « Ai fait souvent ça au Gulag.* »  
« Tu as passé du temps au Gulag ? » « Oui, » dit le Russe, et Matt peut l'entendre hausser les épaules, « Mon frère et moi nous sommes évadés ensembles à la fin. Ils ont laissé un homme dans notre cellule après sa mort, et nous avons utilisé ses côtes. Pas très joli. » « J'imagine que non. » dit Matt lentement, et tourne la tête comme s'il pouvait regarder à travers la buée pour voir le spectre Russe.  
L'obscurité reste juste là, moqueuse, et il soupire, se retournant vers les carreaux. « Tu sais, » dit Vladimir, « Il y a d'autres façons pour toi de voir. Je sais ça, je t'ai vu le faire. » « Je vois avec mes autres sens, » répond Matt. « Ce n'est pas ça le problème ? » interroge le Russe. « Tu utilises eau chaude parce que tu vois monde en feu dès que tu vois quelque chose. Tu veux juste réduire monde entier. »  
Matt détourne la tête de Vladimir cette fois, et le spectre est silencieux. « Je douche chaud parce que  
dans Gulag eau toujours froide, » dit le Russe depuis l'autre côté du verre, « Alors je sais comment tu te sens. Eau chaude t'engourdit de la meilleure façon. »  
L'hallucination ne semble plus être là, et pour une fois, Matt souhaite qu'il ne soit pas parti.

~

« Vladimir, » tente Matt, et les ténèbres restent vides autour de lui pour un bon moment avant que le Russe ne demande, « Quoi, Matthew ? Finalement réalisé que je suis réel ? » « Tu n'es pas réel, » dénie Matt, et le Russe glousse, sonnant presque comme une hyène aux oreilles de l'avocat.  
« Alors pourquoi m'appeler ? » demande le seigneur du crime. « Parce que, » dit Matt, « Il y a d'autres façons de voir. De quelle couleur sont les draps sur mon lit ? » « Verts, » réponds étrangement le Russe, « Vert sombre. » « Alors tu peux voir, » dit Matt, « Même si je ne peux pas. » « Je te l'ai dis, » répond Vladimir, « Я очень реально. » « 'Je suis très réel.' » cite Matt, et il peut sentir le mouvement alors que le Russe sourit, sa chaleur reposant derrière Matt troublant l'avocat.  
« Comme je l'ai dis, » répond Vladimir, et ils reposent là pour un long moment alors que Matt écoute l'absence de battements de cœur. « Si j'étais en train d'halluciner, » dit-il dans l'espace vide, « Alors tu aurais un battement de cœur. » « C'est ce que tu penses ? » demande le spectre, et Matt s'endort avec une fausse chaleur contre son dos, l'odeur du Russe sur ses draps, et le goût de la vodka Russe sur ses lèvres.

~

Ça commença à paraître normal, quand Vladimir erre autour de la pièce où se trouve Matt. Il parle à ses clients avec le fantôme présent, souvent, et Foggy commence à être confus quand il remarque les tics, la façon dont Matt va soudain jeter un bref regard dans des directions aléatoires et vides.  
« Il pense que tu es enfin en train de devenir véritablement infirme, » dit Vladimir. « Il a tort, » répond Matt et Vladimir s'entasse dans le fauteuil en face de lui au restaurant Thaï et il repousse la main de Matt sur le côté, apparemment ayant décidé d'être un pique-assiette.  
« Tu es impossible, » dit Matt dans le vide, et il se demande si les gens le fixent. Peut-être qu'ils pensent juste qu'il est fou, maintenant. Peut-être est-ce ce que Foggy va bientôt penser, lui aussi, et Karen, même.  
« Peut-être, » dit le Russe, et Matt hausse un peu les épaules, prenant un nouveau morceau de sa nourriture. « On est à un rendez-vous et personne ne le sait, » rit Vladimir, et Matt laisse échapper un sourire. Il ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous – il a toujours plaisanté qu'il sortait avec lui-même quand il mangeait seul, et maintenant il mange avec le fantôme d'un seigneur du crime, et il est vraiment célibataire, hormis l'étrange petite chose qu'il avait parfois avec Claire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent seulement des alliés.  
« Peut-être, » reprend Matt, faisant écho au Russe, « Peut-être. »  
« Может быть. »  
« C'est 'peut-être' en Russe, c'est ça ? »  
« C'est ça, » sourit le spectre.

~

Matt s'appuie contre la porte, et il la verrouille, écoutant la façon dont Vladimir errait dans l'entrée de sa maison. « J'ai acheté cette vodka Russe que tu as recommandé, » dit-il au fantôme, « Ça a été dur de trouver, et cher. Ça a intérêt à valoir le coup. »  
« Ça le vaudra, » dit le Russe, sûr de lui, et Matt tire une chaise en approchant de la table, et Vladimir s'installe facilement, son pantalon raclant sur l'assise. La seule chose que Matt ne peut pas entendre est le rythme cardiaque de l'autre homme.  
« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas un rythme cardiaque ? » « Les gens morts n'ont pas de rythme cardiaque, » répond Vladimir, et Matt prépare deux verres de vodka russe sur la table. Il entend l'autre soulever le sien et dire, « За разные способы видеть. » « За разные способы видеть. » répète Matt, et alors ils entrechoquent leurs verres et boivent tous les deux.  
« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demande Matt, « За разные способы видеть, je veux dire. » « Ça veut dire, 'à différentes façons de voir', » répond Vladimir, et alors il dit, « Comment peux-tu voir d'autre, Matthew ? » « Quoi, à part les quatre sens ? » « À part le monde en feu, » confirme le Russe. « Comme ça, » dit Matt, comme il finit son verre, et alors il tend la main et cherche au-delà des ombres qu'il ne peut voir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une mâchoire chaude couverte d'une barbe de plusieurs jours.  
Vladimir prit une soudaine inspiration de surprise, mais il ne s'écarte pas. « De quelle couleur son tes cheveux ? » demande Matt, sa respiration murmurant à travers ses lèvres, prenant soin de couvrir l'absence de battement de cœur avec ses propres sons. « Blond, » répond Vladimir, « Principalement. Blond foncé. »  
« Hm, » dit Matt, et il fait courir ses doigts prudemment au-dessus d'un court nez droit, des sourcils bas, arqués, et un front bas sous des cheveux courts, « Foggy a toujours dit que je cours après les plus belles personnes dans une pièce avec les plus gros problèmes. »  
L'avocat prit un autre verre, et il entend Vladimir se lever et se promener quelque part, mais ses sens sont brouillés par le contenu lourd de la boisson Russe. « Où es-tu ? » demande-t-il, alors qu'il s'apprête à dormir dans sa chaise, la voix pâteuse, il jure entendre Vladimir répondre à regret dans un murmure, « En enfer. »

~

Le spectre ne revient pas pendant une semaine, et ça laisse un trou étrange dans la vie de Matt, ne pas avoir l'odeur constante de peau et d'alcool Russe et son goût contaminant l'air, et le son des déplacements de l'autre homme, ou même la sensation du fantôme errant trop proche de lui parfois.  
Foggy le remarque, finalement, et interroge Matt sur ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec lui.  
« Rien, » dit Matt, « Juste.. un peu seul, cette semaine, c'est tout. »  
Ils partent et prennent un verre après le travail, Foggy principalement, Matt s'installe juste, souhaitant que le fantôme réapparaisse.  
Le huitième jour, ils sont au bar pour la seconde fois dans la semaine, et c'est là qu'il y a un bruit de bousculade et qu'une voix russe murmure, « Боже, что за свалка... Скучал по мне ? »  
Matt sursaute et se tourne alors vers Foggy. « Je rentre à la maison, d'accord ? » « D'accord, » dit son partenaire, et puis il entend alors l'autre partir pour retrouver une pauvre fille, probablement.  
L'avocat s'éloigne et tape son bâton d'un côté et de l'autre, écoutant le son des bottes de Vladimir frappant le sol comme il suit. « Où étais-tu ? » demande Matt, une fois qu'ils sont loin, et Vladimir dit, « Tu le sais. » « Qu'as-tu dis quand tu t'es assit ? » « 'Chris, cet endroit est une décharge.' » Matt glousse à ça, s'arrêtant et levant une main pour un taxi. Il peut en entendre un freiner, et il ouvre la porte, attendant un instant, et Vladimir doit s'être glissé à en juger par le son, alors il en fait de même, et ferme la porte, indiquant son adresse sans réellement s'écouter.  
« Et ? » dit-il dans un souffle, donnant un petit coup d'épaule à celle de Vladimir. « J'ai dis, 't'ai manqué ?' » « Eh bien, oui, » dit Matt, tournant la tête comme s'il regardait derrière le taxi, quand il est en réalité en train de parler dans l'oreille du spectre. Il peut sentir les cheveux de l'autre homme, lavés avec un simple savon parfumé au savon, apparemment. Le goût de la vodka Russe retourne sur ses lèvres et le parfum léger de la peau se cache juste en dessous alors que Matt donne un nouveau coup d'épaule dans celle de Vladimir.  
« Tu as perdu ta coordination, pendant que j'étais parti, » rétorque le fantôme, et Matt grogne un peu, tapant son bâton contre son pied comme il attend.  
L'avocat paie le taxi et sort, s'arrêtant le temps que Vladimir le suive, et seulement alors il ferme la porte, se dirigeant vers son appartement. « Ce panneau est gênant, » dit Vladimir, « Je ne l'aime pas. » « Personne ne l'aime, » dit Matt, « Mais il ne me dérange pas. » « C'est quoi l'expression ? "Sans dec' " ? » « Comme si tu ne savais pas ça. »  
« Vrai, » dit Vladimir, et Matt peut l'entendre hausser les épaules tout en retirant son manteau. Matt, lui aussi, se défait du sien, et ils les déposent ensembles avant que Matt ne verse un verre d'eau pour lui-même, et un pour Vladimir. Le spectre s'assit de l'autre côté de Matt sur la chaise déplacée en prévision de son retour, et leurs genoux se touchent.  
« Je suis surpris de t'avoir manqué, » dit Vladimir, et Matt profite du son de la voix de l'autre, malicieuse et un peu nerveuse, pour quelque raison. Il souhaite pouvoir écouter le battement de cœur du Russe, mais il n'y en a aucun à entendre. « Tu ne devrais pas, » dit Matt. « Tu me détestes. » « Pas vraiment, » dit Matt, « Plus… maintenant. »  
Le son des verres qu'ils replacent ensembles, celui de Matt vide, raisonne, et il peut sentir la chaleur du corps de Vladimir se déplacer, se pencher en avant. « Penche toi, Matthew, » dit l'autre. « Matt, » dit l'avocat. « Matt, » corrige le fantôme.  
Alors il s'exécute, et le Russe est seulement à un pouce, sa respiration sentant la vodka, effleurant le visage de l'autre. Alors il se penche et presse ses lèvres sur celles de Matt, sa barbe de quelques jours frottant contre la sienne, accrochant l'ombre de cinq heures (1) de l'avocat pendant qu'ils s'embrassent.  
« Ты мне нужен, » murmure le seigneur du crime. « Quoi ? » demande Matt. « J'ai besoin de toi, » traduit le fantôme. « Bien sûr que tu as besoin de moi, » dit Matt, « Je suis la raison pour laquelle tu es toujours là. »  
Il y a un court silence puis Matt demande, « Je suppose que j'ai besoin de toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » « Pourquoi d'autre serai-je encore là ? » questionne Vladimir.

~

« Matt ? » appelle Foggy, et l'avocat s'éveille en sursaut, cherchant derrière lui pour ressentir Vladimir.  
Le fantôme grogne depuis devant lui et dit, « Je suis éveillé. Tu devrais te lever ; ton ami est là. Misty(2), c'est ça ? » « Non, son nom est Foggy. » marmonne Matt, se levant et enfilant un t-shirt tout en traînant les pieds vers la porte. « Tu es avec quelqu'un ? » demande Foggy, incrédule, ramassant un verre, et par le bruit d'ondulation, il y a du liquide à l'intérieur. Ce devait être le verre de Vladimir de la nuit dernière. « Hm, » dit Matt, et sort lentement.  
« J'ai pensé que je passerai par ici, » dit Foggy, « te dire que Karen a appelé, elle est malade. Elle a la grippe, alors on pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas aller au travail aujourd'hui. » « Ça semble être une décision étrange, » dit Matt.  
« Alors ? » dit Foggy, et il repose le verre, se déplaçant vers la porte à nouveau. « J'ai un rendez-vous, actuellement, » dit-il, « Alors je ne peux pas rester. » « La vérité est de sortie, » raille Matt, et Foggy rit. « Ouais, ouais. Je te verrai demain, d'accord, Matt ? » « À demain, Foggy. »  
L'autre homme s'en va et Vladimir dit, « Foggy est un nom étrange. »  
Matt bâille et s'assoit à la table, buvant le verre qui était supposé être celui de Vladimir, la nuit d'avant. « C'était le mien, » dit Vladimir, sans réelle agressivité, en passant par là, et Matt hausse les épaules, écoutant alors que le fantôme prend l'opposé de sa chaise habituelle. Apparemment ils avaient échangé les places, aujourd'hui.  
Le Russe se déplace, sa jambe s'étirant entre celles de Matt, et Matt masse le genou du spectre pour une minute.  
« Я люблю тебя. »  
Matt relève la tête au son de la voix du Russe, et il dit calmement, « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »  
« Je t'aime, » répond le Russe, haussant les épaules, et Matt dit, « Je t'aime. »  
« Intéressant, » réplique Vladimir, mais Matt peut l'entendre sourire. Il se lève, en s'étirant, pour faire un pas prudent au-dessus des jambes étirées de Vladimir, se déplaçant vers la porte pour s'habiller pour la journée.  
« Je pensais que tu n'allais pas au travail. » « Je n'y vais pas, » dit Matt, « Mais je vais chercher quelques trucs à l’épicerie et peut-être faire un petit tour masqué. »  
« Je préférerais que tu restes, » dit Vladimir, et Matt se tourne, l'entendant approcher, et se retrouve avec le dos contre le battant de la porte. Il lève une main pour voir combien est proche le Russe, et sent une poitrine nue à la place du vide. « Je veux dire, je ne veux pas courir dans le coin sur les toits, mais je suppose qu'on peut aller au magasin. »  
« Tu es un fantôme, » dit Matt, « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois fatigué de courir dans le coin sur les toits. En fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit normal qu'on vienne de se confesser notre amour, alors que tu es mort. »  
« Ça importe ? » demande-t-il, plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de Matt.  
« Non, » décide Matt.

FIN

(1) Il est question ici d'une « taille » de barbe. La barbe de cinq heure faire référence au fait que Matthew s'est rasé le matin même et les poils ont poussé depuis. Ça pourrait être une barbe de vingt-deux heures ou une barbe de minuit xD. Mais à ce moment-là il est cinq heures et voilà. 

(2) C'est un jeu de mot assez « marrant » en anglais. Foggy signifie « brumeux » en anglais, dans le sens brume réelle et intense. Misty signifie exactement la même chose ; « brumeux » mais d'une façon plus légère. Là où Foggy signifie presque brouillard, Misty reste sur la brume, la buée.


End file.
